1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a user interface and more specifically to a graphical user interface for an online store configured to be accessible by diverse device types.
2. Introduction
Current online store interfaces provide adequate ability to browse and purchase media items, but suffer from excessive context switching which interrupts the store browsing experience. Just about every new action causes navigation to a different store interface and it can be difficult to get back to a previous interface after leaving. For example, if a user is browsing one product, and then clicks on a similar product, it can be difficult for the user to return to browsing the original product.
In another example, if a user is browsing multiple items on the same page, but then selects one for further viewing or purchase, the user will find difficulty in navigating back to their previous spot on the earlier page. While some online stores provide back button browser functionality, this feature at best returns the user to the same page and maybe even returns the user to approximately the same point of vertical scroll. However, this is not adequate because modern online stores often have many items available for display in multiple sections or frames, and these frames are themselves scrollable. Merely returning to previous page might return the user to the appropriate section/frame, but will not return the user to same point of browsing within one or more multiple frames.
In another example, when an item, such as a music song is purchased, current online stores take the user out of the store interface into a media-playing interface to play the purchased song. The user then must navigate back into the online store.
In another example, when an item is previewed, such as a song, when a user browses to a different page of an online store, the preview ends. Thus a user is not able to multi-task by previewing a song while continuing to browse the online store. The browsing experience is thus fragmented.